helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The 3rd Job
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The Acting Speaker Linglan wants you to use your charm to make some promotions at the ball. In return, she will give you generous rewards. Objective Talk to Christie Olineaux and sell Linglan's rings to her. Talk to Asteria and sell Linglan's rings to her. Talk to Gonzalo and sell Linglan's rings to him. Rewards EXP +15 800 Diamond +50 Book of Justice x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Linglan to Eliza entitled "Lady" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, thanks to you, the rings are selling well. So... In return for your hard work, you are welcome to have tea with me whenever you are free. By the way, the aquamarine stones I recently got from Hondo are a bit like the color of your eyes. How about you drop by someday ao that I can let you take a look? Transcript Story Chat 1 Today's ball is so crowded... I have no chance to get to know anyone... Phew... I need some air. Every time I push my way out through the crowd, I feel reborn... Linglan: I agree. Magda: ...?! You are? Linglan: I am Linglan the Acting Speaker of Finsel's City Assembly. How do you do, Miss Magda Ellenstein? Magda: How do you do, Acting Speaker Linglan... (She doesn't have a family name... Is she a civilian? No wonder she approached to greet me.) Linglan: You are very famous these days, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Well... Thank you for the kind words. I'm new to the social circle. Linglan: Are you surprised by my courage to approach a noble? Magda: Not actually. I think it's a more natural way to say hello. Linglan: ...Ha-hah... Interesting. I have something interesting to share with you. Would you do me a favor? Magda: I love to help people but I have a pretty high standard when it comes to interesting things. Linglan: Look... My Chamber of Commerce recently got this from the Devil Realm. Magda: This ring is quite different from Finsel's local ones... : Devil Realm?: : Magda: The Devil Realm? : Linglan: Ah-ha-hah, my lady, you really don't care about the outside world. The Devil Realm is a distant harsh land where only the Demon Clan can live. Few human caravans can reach there. : 'Just so-so: ' Magda: I see... The gem looks great but the Demon Clan's craftsmanship... Linglan: No, I'm not offering you something to buy... I hope you can go back to the ball with our jewelry and show it to as many people as possible. I'm here today for this reason but the nobles don't seem to care what civilians are wearing. Magda: ...Then? What am I to wear exactly? Linglan: You can keep the jewelry along with some interesting legends about this city. What do you say? Magda: Fine... I love to help the needy. Linglan: The Ellenstein family is so obliging. Well, pay more attention to those noble ladies who are from wealthy families! Magda: You are making it sound weird... Linglan: Oh-ha-hah... I'll wait for your good news. Magda: (Free jewelry and interesting legends... Sounds like a very good deal!) Story Chat 2 Magda: Phew... My hand is so tired from all these dances... Ah... My ring... (Dropped the ring to the ground on purpose) Gonzalo: Here you are! Magda: You shouldn't have... Gonzalo: My pleasure... Your ring is very pretty. Where did you get it? Magda: I believe the Linglan Chamber of Commerce brought it back from the Devil Realm. I don't think you would like such a little toy. Gonzalo: Actually I think its color matches my skin perfectly... Magda: (It doesn't feel good enough, but I guess he would buy it.) Story Chat 3 Magda: Your beauty never fails to amaze me. Asteria: You look better today. Magda: I? I can only play with some trendy little items. It's nothing in front of your elegant style. Asteria: Oh. This is very pretty... I've never seen any jewelry like this in Finsel. Magda: Your words make my day. This is from a chamber of commerce, the one that mainly focuses on the jewelry business. Asteria: Linglan? Magda: Yeah, her chamber just got it from the Devil Realm. It looked interesting so I got a few. Asteria: Linglan has some business with the Sakan family. I'll ask her to come by tomorrow with her goods. Magda: (Honestly, I didn't expect Miss Asteria would buy this...) Story Chat 4 Magda: Madam, I'm impressed by your gorgeous necklace. Is it a handiwork of elves? Christie: You are very kind to say so... Yes, it was made by the Olineaux Familys elf. Zoe always says that I should wear some jewelry to the ball, which I don't really care... Magda: So the duke picked it in person... You two are really a loving couple. Christie: Let's talk about something else. Young lady, the ring you wear is quite special too. Its design and color are rarely seen... Magda: You mean this? The Chamber of Commerce found it from the Devil Realm. It's rare... But still cannot compare with your necklace. After all, it is civilian stuff... Christie: When I was young, I used to buy jewelry from civilians as long as they looked beautiful... Now I do the same thing. I don't care about their origins... Which Chamber of Commerce is it? Linglan from the City Assembly? Magda: (Jewelry favored by the delicate duchess must be sold well.) Story Chat 5 Linglan: Well done, my lady. Magda: ...It sounds irony when you call me lady. Linglan: Ha-hah... I address every noble lady in the same way and no one calls this irony other than you. Magda: Shouldn't you be more polite? Linglan: Anyway, I'll fulfill my promise. Keep the jewelry and this... Magda: (It looks like a list of names and places...) Linglan: You are looking for intelligence and money, aren't you? This should be helpful. If it sells very well, I might give you more rewards. Ah! By the way, I have a few more words for you. Would you like to hear? Magda: Mom often tells me to listen more and speak less. Linglan: She's very right. Remember this. Finsel has more than just balls. Open your eyes and look at others. That's enough for now. See you, my lady. Magda: (I know Finsel has more than balls... I was born humbly...) (But right now... I...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2